What Have I Done?
by ILoveMyBoysMarkDomSpikeBrian
Summary: My first story! Charlotte meets the team in high school and gets wrapped up into their world! Enjoy and Review!
1. Teaser

_So this is my first upload ever and I wonder if anyone will ever read it but I am looking for feedback on a story I am writing. Its not finished but I have bits and pieces written so I'm putting this part on to see if you guys think its worth me finishing. No one else has read it so all mistakes are mine. Be nice!_

_This is a part of the story towards the beginning. The team is in high school, no Brian yet, he comes later. The pairings are Vince/Letty, Han/OFC, then eventual Dom/OFC._

_The OFC's name is Charlotte, Charlie, who met Mia in high school and slowly becomes part of the team. She also develops feelings for Dom but they are not returned, yet. So while on the team, trying to let go of her feelings, Charlie dates Han. This is a party after one of the races._

_Disclaimer: Songs are Sexy Silk by Jessie J and 5'Oclock in the Morning by T-Pain. All characters are from the Fast and Furious movies. I own nothing and I am only writing for fun!_

As Dom crosses the finish line everyone runs up to him. The crew is first in line to congratulate the King on another victory. Afterwards, the normal racer chasers show up and hang all over him. It happens every time and yet I feel a small pang in my chest. It quickly goes away as I turn to see Han walking up to me.

"Hey Baby," he says as he pulls me into his arms, kissing me on the lips.

"Hey yourself, are we going to the party?" I asked.

"When don't we?" he said laughing.

"True. I'm planning on getting wasted tonight!" I said as I threw my hands into the air.

"Oh good, this means I will be sober so I make sure you get home," he said grumpily as we made our way to his car.

"Oh poor baby, but no you don't. I moved in the Torretto house, remember?" I said, getting into the passenger seat.

"Oh, yeah. I remember," he said, starting the car.

"Cheer up, grump. You're over there anyway hanging out with Dom and Vince, so I am just going to be there too. Mr. T said I have the same rules as Mia though, boys can be over but the door has to be open," I explained.

"I liked it better at your parent's house, they were never home and I didn't have to feel awkward," he said.

"Oh, it will be fine. Just chill. Now, are you ready to party?!" I asked.

"Yeah babe, let's go," he said laughing and helping me out of the car.

We walked in to the normal scene. Half naked girls all over the house, Vince trying to act like a badass with his guitar, Leon trying to spit game at three different girls at the same time, and Jesse is swallowing some poor girl's face. I walk in with Han's right arm around my shoulders and notice Dom eyeing us. I'm glad Han didn't notice because I don't know what is going on with Dom lately and I really don't want to have to sort out misunderstandings between men right now.

"What do you want to drink?" I ask, turning my head to look at Han.

"Starting already I see?" he replies laughing.

"Um, yeah! I told you I was going hard tonight," I yell walking towards the kitchen.

"Grab me a Coke!" he yells back.

I walk into the kitchen to see Mia opening up bags of chips and getting other food together.

"Mia, you want help?" I ask going into the fridge for a Coke and cranberry juice.

"Na Charlie, I am almost done. Thanks though. You not drinking tonight?" she asks, looking at the juice.

"Oh no, my dear! I'm getting white girl wasted!" I laughed pouring the juice and Vodka into a red solo cup.

"Whoa girl! I think there is more Vodka than juice in that cup!" Mia laughed.

"That is the point!" I say as I head back into the living room.

" Are you drunk already?" Han asked.

"Nope, just preparing people for the silliness that I will become shortly," I say, taking a large drink of my drink. "Hey, where is Letty?"

"She just went up to Mia's room. She said she is not feeling well," Han told me.

"I think I am going to check on her," I said and heading into the kitchen for a refill.

After I get more Vodka and a splash of juice, I go up to Mia's room and knock on the door lightly.

"Letty? Are you awake?" I asked, opening the door a crack.

"Yeah, come in," she said sitting up on the bed.

"What did Vince do?" I asked, sitting on the bed with her.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You don't feel well? When there is a party going on? That doesn't sound like Letty, but it does if Vince was an ass," I tell her.

"Ugh, we had a fight earlier so now he is talking up some race whore and I just don't have the energy today to deal with him and that bitch so I am just going to go to sleep," she told me.

"Alright Let. If you need anything go get Mia. I would say come get me but I know I'm about to be gone here in a bit, considering this is my second cup of mostly Vodka," I laughed.

"Ok, and make sure you are careful. You don't need some asshole getting too handsy," she laughed back.

I got up and made my way to the door.

"The boys are downstairs, I will be fine," I said as I closed the door.

I make my way down the steps and find myself having to pause halfway down, due to the fact that they are slightly moving. "Oh yeah!" I say to myself.

I see Han and Dom having a conversation in the corner. I make my way through the crowd of dancing people over to them and stand by Han.

"How is she?" Han asked.

"Who?" Dom asks, starting to get defensive.

"Letty, she went up to Mia's room to lay down. She and Vince had a fight earlier and she doesn't feel like watching him be an ass right now. I told her if she needs anything to find Mia cuz I'm already buzzed enough to where the steps moved when I came down, so I wouldn't be much use," I told them smiling as I took another drink.

"Oh look! Empty! Time for another!" I walked back into the kitchen to get another drink.

After I filled my cup with Vodka and juice, "for some color", I made my way back over to Han. I pulled him into the crowd of dancers with me so I could enjoy the night. After a while of dancing, I take my hair clip out that is holding back my hair up off my neck. I shake my hair out and put the clip on the bottom of Han's shirt.

"Glad I can be of service," Han smiled at me.

I leaned up and kissed him on the mouth. An innocent peck that quickly turned into a heated kiss that made it difficult for either of us to breathe.

"That was nice," Han whispers in my ear.

I giggle like a twelve year old girl, giving all he signs that I am officially wasted. As I step back from Han, out of the corner of my eye, I see Dom get up from his seat and go into the kitchen, leaving a grumpy looking racer chaser behind. "That's not like him," I think, "What is going on with him?" Just then my favorite song comes on the stereo.

_Boy I will be your sexy silk_

_wrap me around round, round, round._

_I'll be your pussy cat, lickin' your milk right now_

_Down, down, down, down. oh a kiss can't last all night!_

_You better seduce me, nibble, and bite!_

Being in my drunken glory, I stand on the coffee table and pull Han up with me. I mouth the words to the song to him. I wrap his arms around me and grind my hips into his while bending down, then standing back up. Then I turn around and put my arms around his neck, swaying to the music.

_But oh no no no Woah woah_

_Go slow baby don't_

_Ohhhahahahahah  
Woah woah woah woah woah_

_Boy you're gonna win_

_Say yeah yeah yeah yeah, You're under my skin_

_I've got butterflies within_

_Ohhhhhhh I think I like you!_

I keep stepping closer and closer until I am body to body with Han. Both of us are swaying in time with the music.

"You do realize we are on a table, right?" he asks.

"So what!" I said raising my hands and cup above my head, "Live a little!"

_Will you be my medicine man?_

_Put your hand on my chest feel the,_

_ bump bump bump bump_

_Will you be my sugar rush?_

_ make me get high with just one touch!  
A kiss can't last all night!_

_You'll have to seduce me, nibble and bite._

I reach down to Han's hand and bring it up to the middle of my chest. Then I reach up again and kiss him on the lips. All intensions of an innocent kiss were not found! I kissed him until the song ended. Then, he helped me down off the coffee table.

"I'm going to get another drink," I said.

"You already had three cups of mostly Vodka! I don't think you should," he said to me looking concerned.

"I'm not driving, I am sleeping here, and there are a handful of people here who I trust. Please just one more?" I whine.

"Half," he says.

"Half!" I agree.

I stumble back into the kitchen again to get my last drink for tonight. I glance out the window over the sink and see Dom outside, sitting on the hammock. I smile and turn back to the living room to see Han walking in the kitchen towards me.

"What's up babe?" I ask.

"Work just called and told me that someone called off tomorrow and that I need to go in. So I am going to go home for the night. Are you sure you will be ok here?" Han asked.

"I will be fine! Go home and sleep so you can get up and make that money!" I laugh.

"Alright," he kisses me on the forehead, "I will call you tomorrow."

"Ok, bye Han," I said as he left the kitchen.

I turn back to the window and see Dom still out on the hammock. Being the drunken genius that I am, I decide to go out and cheer him up. I pick up my cup and slowly make my way out to the back porch. He looks up and sees me and just stares at me. I hold tightly onto the railing and make it down the steps one at a time. I look back up to see Dom trying to hold back his laughter.

"No no no, don't get up and help me! I'm doing just fine!" I say to him as I sit next to him on the hammock.

"I knew that!" he said laughing.

"Uh huh," I mumbled, while downing the last of my drink.

"How many is that?" he said, concerned.

"Don't worry Dad, that was my last one. I had three and a half," I rolled my eyes at him.

"That doesn't sound bad, but knowing you there was hardly any juice in it at all," he scolded.

"Oh hush!" I said as I leaned over to put my empty cup on the ground. I tried to sit back up but only made it half way so I just turned on my back and lay on Dom's legs.

"By all means, make yourself comfy," Dom grumbled.

"I couldn't make it all the way back to sitting up," I said, laying there with my eyes closed.

"I'm sure," he said, using his finger to brush my hair out of my face.

_"Eh It's 5 O'clock in the mornin', and I want ya," _I started singing with the stereo_.  
"And you want me, don't ya?  
I can see it.  
Cause you been waiting on me since I said that I was hittin' the club.  
The sun be comin' up on me,  
And I know you be gettin' so horny.  
Cause you be sendin' me textses and  
It's like [girl] just get your ass up in that car and come get all of this love.  
It's 5 O'clock in the morning,  
You ain't gotta remind me.  
[You] already said if I don't come on time [you]  
Might go craazyy,  
And [you'll] be waiting on me naked  
With one of [your] chains on.  
[He] might come and find me, Ohhhhh!  
And then ask me kindly, Ohhhh!  
Do I want [him] to go crazy?  
We do this every night,  
And then we always wake up singing the same song.  
It's 5 o'clock in the morning (yeah)  
Conversation got boring (talk to me [boy])  
You said you're going to bed soon (let's go)  
So I snuck off to your bedroom (come on)  
And I thought I'd just wait there (wait on me)  
Until I heard you come up the stairs (I won't let you stay lonely)  
I pretended I was sleeping (alright)  
And I was hoping you would creep in (goodnight)"_

I sang to him, looking in his eyes the whole time. Without thinking I leaned up and kissed him on his lips. I didn't even hesitate when he pressed his tongue into my mouth. Kissing Dom felt normal. I was home, safe, and felt like I should have been doing this all my life. I felt him lifting his head back up, so I let him go and lay back down on his legs with my back to him and my cheek resting on his knee. I felt him start to rub my head softly, putting me to sleep.

"Dom, can you take me to Taco Bell?" I said, falling asleep.

"Sure baby, whatever you want," I thought I heard as I passed out.

I woke up with a pounding headache before I even open my eyes. I rolled over into my side, hoping to fall back to sleep. I inhaled deeply and noticed the smell of cologne. "What?" I thought. I lay on my back and opened my eyes.

"Why am I in Dom's room?" I wondered.

I flopped back on the bed holding my head and I groaned inwardly. I looked to the side to see a bottle of water, two aspirin, and tums sitting on the night stand. "Oh thank you, Lord!" I mumbled.

I sat up slowly and took the pills. Then, I stood up, still slowly, to go to my room. I noticed Dom sleeping on the floor at the foot of the bed. I laughed to myself as I made my way to my room. I noticed that my bed looked way messier than I left it, probably someone slept in it last night. "That's why Dom put me in his room", I thought. "Defiantly washing my sheets today!" I went into my bathroom, brushed my teeth, washed my face, and brushed my hair so I feel somewhat better. The headache was still present. I pulled my hair into a ponytail on top of my head and put on some baggy sweatpants. I also grabbed one of my bigger t-shirts with the sleeves and part of the side cut out and a sports bra. I was totally feeling like I was going to bum it today in my sweats. I made my way down the steps to the living room and see Jesse, Leon, and Vince sitting the couch, watching the TV.

"Oh look, the princess decided to grace us with her presence!" Vince practically yelled.

"Vince, if you don't shut the hell up I will smack the shit outta you," I said massaging my temples and forehead.

"Looks like someone is regretting last night's beverage choices," Leon said.

"Hell no! I had a great time!" I laughed, walking into the kitchen.

Mia saw me walk in and handed me a cup of coffee.

"You are an angel!" I said putting the cup on the counter while I putt cream cheese on a bagel.

"I know," she smiled, "So I noticed you weren't in you room..."

"Before you start on anything, my bed looks slept in so I have an idea why I was in Dom's room. Last thing I remember was I sitting on the hammock with Dom, then I was waking up in his bed and him lying on the floor," I explained.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah, I will ask him later," I told her.

I grabbed my coffee and bagel, headed out the back door to sit on the hammock, and enjoyed the breeze. I took a drink of my coffee and hummed in pleasure as I felt it slide down my throat. I slowly ate my bagel, not really wanting to eat but knowing if I didn't my stomach would object to the neglect. Sitting back I started to think about last night. Dancing with Han was hilarious, I needed to check on Letty later and see how she is doing. Then I smiled, remembering that the night ended, like always, with me and Dom on the hammock. Even though I vaguely remember it, I was drunkenly laying on his lap singing some song, then passing out.

_So let me know what you think! Please, I'm begging you! haha I might just put up the whole thing anyway but I prefer to know that at least one person likes it!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Alright folks! Here it is, chapter 1 of my story. Hopefully I will be able to write fast enough to update once a week, probably on the weekend. I'm so happy to see people reading and reviewing! Same as before, I own nothing; just writing for fun! All mistakes are mine._

**Chapter 1**

Moving to a new school is probably the worst thing ever for a fourteen year old girl. Lucky me! My name is Charlotte Pierce and my parents decided that the beginning of my freshman year was the best time for me to switch schools. So here I am walking into a huge school building with no friends and no idea what is expected of me. I came with my mom earlier in the week to register so I met the principal and my counselor who gave me my schedule and showed me to my locker. I guess the one thing in my favor is that it is the first day of the school year so I am new to the school along with the other freshmen. With ease I put my things in my locker and made my way to home room. My teacher passed out papers and planners and gave announcements. By the time she was done passing out and reading everything it was time for first period.

The day dragged on with each class going the same; Passing out a syllabus, going over rules and procedures and sometimes starting the material. Until fourth period I hadn't talked to anyone. I didn't feel the need to, I guess I'm still a little angry at my parents. But, that doesn't matter because it is done and I can't change it. I should try and make friends if I don't want to be miserable for the four years I will be here. So fourth period geometry is when I decided to not be the lonely new girl. I had two choices; the nice looking girl with long brown hair and looks like she wouldn't laugh at me on the right, or a girl with her hair tied back in a messy bun, also brown, with a scowl on her face that looked like if I said a word to her she would stand up and beat the living hell out of me, to my left. Obviously I chose the girl on the right.

I leaned over to get the girls attention, "Why do I feel like I am the only scared freshman in the room, everyone else is so calm?"

"Well, that's because you probably are the only freshman in the room, this is a sophomore class. Are you supposed to be here?" she asked.

"Well that's classic, a freshman coming into the wrong class," jeered the girl to my left.

"Letty, leave her alone," the girl on the right laughed.

Just then the teacher spoke up, "Class I will take attendance than we will get started."

"I guess we will find out if this is your class," the girl commented.

I waited nervously for the teacher to get to the P's. This was all I needed, never do I want to be the stupid freshman who went to the wrong class.

"Charlotte Pierce?" the teacher called.

I raised my hand and relaxed for the rest of the class. After that I noticed that the girl I was talking to raised her hand after being called Mia Torretto. So Mia and Letty have been the first to people I talked to, kinda, at this school. I personally think I filled my quota for the day. But that wouldn't be all the people I met that day. After, geometry I looked at my schedule and saw that it was time for lunch, no big deal. I would just find an empty table and sit by myself for today. Except that plan failed. After going to my locker to grab my lunch I started toward the cafeteria. Upon entering I realized that all the tables had someone sitting at them and I had nowhere to sit. So I stood there looking through the tables, feeling my face turn red at the stares I was attracting. I was about to turn and just sit in the bathroom like he pitiful loner I had become when I heard someone call my name. I looked to the right and saw the Mia girl from geometry waving me over.

"We have an extra seat if you want," she said, pulling out the chair next to her.

"Thanks," I said as I sat down.

" I'm Mia, next to me is Letty from our math class, and on the other side of her is Vince. Across from Vince is Dom, my brother, across from Letty is Leon, and across from you is Jesse, and lastly the guy at the head of the table is Han" she introduced.

"Hey, I'm Charlie," I said as I quickly glanced at them, trying not to stare at Dom and the girl that was sitting next to him. They were definitely together by the way they were acting. They had their hands all over each other with an occasional kiss here and there. Apparently there was no issue of PDA with them.

"Don't mind them," Mia practically yelled, making my face red again, "Dom lacks serious manners."

"I use them when they count, Little Sister. Don't you worry," he called back.

Mia turned to me and said, "I don't even remember her name, his _friends_ change so quickly I don't waste my time trying to remember."

"That's not his girlfriend?" I asked.

"They don't last long enough to be called girlfriends," Jesse laughed.

"Oh," I said as I tried to hid my smirk at Jesse's comment.

"Hey Mia, you gonna invite her to the race tonight?" Letty asked.

"What race?" I turn to Mia.

"Well, my brother and his friends like to race their cars," she explained.

"Like, drag race?" I asked.

Dom looked over at me and laughed, "Kinda."

"Sure, I'll come!" I said.

" Hey, wait a minute! Why are we inviting someone we don't even know? She's just a random freshman that'll go run and tell her friends and the next thing we know cops will be crawlin' around the track," Vince interjected.

"Vince might be right," Dom said then looked at me, "We can't have you hangin' around if you're gonna be a good little girl and run to Mommy and Daddy about the things we are doin'."

"Dom, chill the hell out! She is new here, who is she gonna tell? As far as her parents go, we don't know them and we don't know her," Mia defended.

"That's what I'm saying! We don't know her!" Vince yelled.

"Vince, calm the fuck down man, you're gonna get us into some shit before we even get started," Letty said.

"Did anyone think to ask her, she is sitting right here!" I spoke up.

Everyone stopped and looked at me. Jesse and Leon tried hide smiles behind their hands but failed.

"Mia's right, I don't know how she knew, but I am new here and I don't have any friends to tell," I said looking at Vince. "As far as my parents," I said turning to Dom, "Excuse my language, but I could give a flying fuck as to what they think. I'm not tight with them and they hardly even realize when I'm home and when I'm not. So I understand if you don't want me to come because you can't trust me, seeing as you just met me, but _don't _think you know me," I said, my gaze never leaving his stare.

"You're in," Dom said as he got up and left.

"Cool, come over my house around five and we can get ready," Mia told me.

"Alright, text me your address and I will be over," I said to her as the bell rang for the next class.

After ninth period, the last class of the day, I went to my locker to get my things and catch the bus.

"Charlie, right?" I heard someone say, I looked over and saw an Asian boy talking to me.

"I'm Han. Mia wanted me to give this to you," he said, handing me a note, "See you tonight!" he said and walked away.

I opened the note: _I didn't have your number so I couldn't text you ha ha, here is my address and phone number. Text me when you get this so I know you got it lol._

I put her number in my phone as I walked to the bus and texted her: _Hey Mia. This is Charlie!_

I sat in my bus seat next to the window waiting for her reply. When the bus finally started to move, my phone vibrated.

Mia Torretto: _Hey, so I assume Han found you lol. Come over to my house at five and we can get ready!_

Me: _Ok, sounds good._

I noticed that the bus was on my street and my stop was next. I walked into our building and up to our apartment. As I opened the door I called out "Hello?" knowing that nobody was home but just making sure. I threw my stuff down on the floor in my bedroom and lay on my bed exhausted.

_It's a slow start but the good stuff will get here soon! Let me know what you think!_


End file.
